


Happy

by countrytocountry



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrytocountry/pseuds/countrytocountry
Summary: A sweet little birthday one-shot to celebrate our favorite Enforcer, whose birthday is August 25th.
Kudos: 6





	Happy

It is August’s birthday, and they fully intend to spend it as they usually do: working.

The day almost came and went without them realizing, except when they went to date some paperwork, the thought floated almost unperceived through their head: _It’s my birthday today._ Then, as quickly as it appeared, the thought was forgotten, and they continued working their relentless way through the pile of documents teetering on the corner of their desk.

But then, a knock at their office door.

“Come in,” they say, almost irritable at the interruption. 

The irritation blooms as Piper bursts through the door carrying a cake. _Oh, hells._ Followed by their Hunter. Piper looks as smug as the cat that got the cream. August softens momentarily when they see that the Hunter looks almost shy.

“Oi, put that quill down, Willenheim,” Piper orders. “Can’t eat cake and fill out your beloved paperwork at the same time.”

August shoots her a dirty look. “Funny, because I never asked for cake. What were you thinking, Meriman?”

At that moment, the Hunter steps forward. August is intrigued to see she has a bottle of wine in her hand. They struggle not to show said intrigue, opting instead for a frown.

“I picked out the cake and wine just for you...lemon lavender cake, and the best bottle of Silvaner I could find. Got it from an Argyrian merchant who passed through recently.” She shifts, looking down at her feet. 

August is suddenly filled with such love they feel they could dissolve into champagne bubbles, fizzing up into the air. Not only had she chosen exactly the things they would like most, but she enlisted Piper to make sure August actually took a break from their work long enough to enjoy their gifts. What could they do in the face of such a gesture but comply? _I won’t make it easy for them, though,_ they think, ever the contrarian.

With an exaggerated sigh, they move the pile of papers to the side and put down their quill. Piper gives an unsubtle fist pump at this small victory, while the Hunter’s smile grows wide. 

Piper produces a knife from somewhere on her person (one of many, August assumes) and begins slicing the cake. The Hunter bustles off to bring out the china August has hidden in one of the cupboards (because one never knows when one might need china--not for the first time, they’re glad to have it). 

As the Hunter leans in to hand August their cake and glass of wine, she whispers in their ear: “Happy birthday, darling.” They take a bite of cake, and as the sweetness spreads over their tongue, they think, _It’s been a while, but yes--this birthday is happy._


End file.
